vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137401-twitter-announcements
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think that's the issue. The issue here is that non-twitter users don't have an easy, direct access to Ops announcements on the official forum, that is used by those to access the information about server status and other pertinent information. I don't mind using a 3rd party media to get my info, but I do understand why some don't find it ideal. All Server maintenance and "server down" announcements are posted on @WildstarOps Edited October 5, 2015 by Ahkronn | |} ---- You don't need one. You just need to bookmark https://twitter.com/WildStarOps . Was that hard? No. Also their twitter feed is on the front page of the WildStar website. | |} ---- ---- Easier than typing on google? hmm, I'm baffled. | |} ---- Well, they are a U.S. company. | |} ---- ---- Agreed, still, a twitter feed on the forum would be rather easy to implement I guess, and would satisfy everyone looking for info on the official, non-third party media. | |} ---- Well they have a dev tracker right up at the top under community - could just make it a little more visable and you don't have to go to any 3rd party for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- TBH, sometimes I need to use translator to get info in English about EU region topics. | |} ---- So is Blizzard, but they still use EU times on anything that concerns European customers. It's called courtesy! | |} ---- ---- No, it's called expansion, they have departments all over the world by now. | |} ---- ---- But nobody in Europe uses US timezones. | |} ---- US people either don't want or can't understand this problem. | |} ---- Hard? No. But at the same time, is it that hard for CMs to copy & paste important information to these forums? Most people aren't going to think "I need information about Wildstar... I'd better head over to Twitter!". Usually, they will head over to the game's website, then to their forums therein, as that is generally where the game is discussed. | |} ---- That would be because (if they are anything like Blizzard used to be) they could never figure out what the correct time in Europe would be. All The Best | |} ---- IMO the ONLY time that Twitter, or any other third-party site, should be the first port of call for vital and up-to-date information on Wildstar, is if the W* forums themselves are down. Then using a third-party site becomes necessary. I mean why would anyone think that the best place to find info on a service is actually on that service's OWN WEBSITE? That's crazy talk! All The Best | |} ---- ---- When people make "vocal minority" claims about games, they are not exaggerating, the vast majority of gamers dont ever go on forums, even for info about a game. Hell i dont even touch the forums of 99% of the games i play. I see no issue with techs ect using twitter, i dont have an account for it either, detest the thing, but if i want info on something its faster to get it straight from the source than wait for a CM to post second hand info after the fact, which is what you end up getting anyway, hence removing the "up to date" part. | |} ---- Edited October 6, 2015 by Lori | |} ---- Actually Blizzards roots are deeply into Europe because of Vivendi and their department in France. Edited October 6, 2015 by Ventrix | |} ---- ----